


Querencia

by Dreamin



Series: In Other Words [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: querencia (spanish) - (n.) a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self





	Querencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake sent me.

The first time Mycroft Holmes found himself in Molly Hooper’s kitchen, it was a week after Sherlock had jumped off the roof of Bart’s. Sherlock had just left to start taking down Moriarty’s web, leaving his brother and his pathologist behind.

“I think this situation calls for tea,” Molly said as she put on the kettle.

“I should be going,” Mycroft said, standing. “I may hold a minor position in the British Government,” he ignored Molly’s unladylike snort, “but I do have a great many things to do.”

“Your only brother just left on a dangerous mission. It might be months, maybe even years before you see him again.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “I am well aware of that, yes.”

Molly let out a small huff in annoyance. “All I’m saying is that if you ever need to talk about him or just … want to spend time with someone you don’t have to keep this huge secret from, I’m here.”

“I … see.” _Her concern is written all over her face. She’d be a terrible spy._ A voice in her head that sounded a lot like his absent brother said, _But she’d be a perfect companion for a spymaster, even one as cold as you._ Mentally locking his brother in his own Mind Palace, Mycroft sat down again. “I suppose one cup won’t hurt.”

The smile Molly gave him was equal parts relieved and happy, and he felt it warming the heart he never liked to admit he had.

* * *

Molly’s kitchen soon became a retreat, an escape from the outside world. The two of them would spend long hours talking after work over dinner, wine, then dessert and a cuppa. She was the one person who saw past his Iceman persona and liked what she saw.

He found himself telling her things he’d never told anyone – how lonely his childhood was, the dreams he’d had for the future, and how he’d given all of them up when he started working for and eventually became the British Government.

Molly always listened sympathetically and never failed to ask the right questions. No matter how bad he felt when he arrived on her doorstep, he always left feeling infinitely better.

When she gave him a key to her flat and told him he was welcome to come over anytime, Mycroft wondered if she knew exactly how much the gesture meant to him.

* * *

Two years after Sherlock left, Mycroft received word his brother was locked away in a Siberian prison. It was the middle of the night but he knew he had to speak to Molly.

He found her in her kitchen, dressed for bed and rinsing out her teacup in the sink. She looked up as he entered, worry marring her face. “Mycroft? It’s almost one, what is it?”

He approached her. “My brother has been found. He’s currently rotting away in a Siberian prison, I intend to get him out and bring him home.”

Molly’s eyes widened slightly. “You’re going to sneak into a prison? You? You never do fieldwork.”

“There’s no one else I would trust with this.” He gently took her hands, noting how small they were compared to his larger ones. “Molly, I … may I ask you something?” he asked softly when he met her eyes.

“Anything, Mycroft,” she said gently. “You know that.”

“May I kiss you?”

She stared at him. “What? Why?”

He sighed heavily. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” He let go of her hands and turned to walk away.

“Wait,” she said firmly, grabbing his arm. “You can’t just say something like that and walk away.”

Mycroft turned to her, not meeting her eyes. “This mission is dangerous but the chances of success are … encouraging. Still, if something were to-”

He was cut off by a strong hand pulling his head down and the softest lips he’d ever felt touching his. By the time his high-speed brain was working again, Molly was snogging him thoroughly and he did his level best to catch up.

“Save your brother and come back so we can finish this,” she murmured when they came up for air. “I want to know what it feels like to be loved by Mycroft Holmes.”

“You already are,” he murmured.


End file.
